This House is A Circus
by Lux.Rhea
Summary: DESTIEL- Claire, nièce de Castiel, doit rester chez son oncle pour les trois prochains mois, ses parents étant partis en voyage d'affaires. Ben, fils de Lisa, se voit obligé de rester chez le meilleur ami de sa mère, Dean. Le soucis ? Dean et Castiel enseignent à la même école. Où Claire et Ben étudient. Et les deux enfants ne fréquentent pas les meilleurs étudiants...
1. 1

**Cette histoire m'est venue en tête alors que je discutais avec l'une de mes très bonnes amies. L'histoire met surtout en scène Dean, Castiel, Claire, Ben (le fils de Lisa), Sam, Crowley et Alex Jones. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait !**

 **DISCLAMER : I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Rien ne l'énerve plus que le fait de devoir vivre avec son oncle.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre : Castiel Novak est un adorable petit homme, gentil et doux comme tout, mais son manque d'autorité et son désintérêt total pour les relations humaines _normales_ ont toujours eu tendance à agacer Claire. Après tout, comment peut-elle se trouver sous le même toit que l'homme aux yeux bleus qui préfère ses livres d'arts aux conversations et aux potins ? Elle qui s'est habituée aux rires interminables avec son père et sa mère, tous deux des pipelettes, devait, pendant quelques semaines, faire face au silence mort et aux soupirs d'exaspération du professeur d'histoire de l'art de son _high school_. Parce qu'en plus, il fallait que ce dernier enseigne au _High School of Kansas_! Comme s'il manquait d'école dans la ville !

Soupirant, elle traîne sa valise nonchalamment derrière elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison beaucoup trop grande qu'elle risque d'habiter pour les trois prochains mois. Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents ont décidé de faire carrière en archéologie, déjà ? Ah oui, pour voyager. Si seulement les voyages l'incluaient, elle, ça serait déjà bien !

Castiel sourit en voyant sa nièce arriver. Contrairement à elle, il est enjoué à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours d'affilé en sa compagnie. Il la trouve intelligente et intéressante et même s'il se sait incompétent avec les adolescent-es (et même avec les adultes, quand on y pense bien), il se promet, en la voyant vaguement boudeuse, de faire des efforts. Gabriel l'a prévenu : Claire, derrière ses airs d'ange et ses cheveux blonds qui rappellent les princesses les plus sages de Disney, peut être un vrai monstre et il faut faire attention. En notant cette information dans un coin de sa tête, il ouvre la porte de son neuf et demi deux étages et accueille l'étudiante agacée avec son sourire le plus sincère.

– Te force pas trop, j'sais que t'es pas aussi heureux que tu le laisses croire.

Le ton froid de Claire le coupe dans son élan de gentillesse et son sourire tombe.

Moment de froid qui les rend tous les deux mal à l'aise.

Nerveuse, la blonde rajoute :

– C'était une blague, oncle Cassie. Une blague. Tu étais sensé rire…

Décidément, les prochains mois seront longs. Très longs.

* * *

Rien ne l'énerve plus que le fait de s'engueuler avec son frère.

Après tout, comment pouvait-il s'attendre à _ça_? Dean peste en s'ouvrant une bière, tête dans la paume de sa main libre et air blasé. Pourquoi est-ce que tout arrive toujours dans le même ordre ? C'est toujours la même situation, le même bordel. Il le savait bien, que Sammy allait réagir comme ça ! Enfin, pas vraiment. Il s'attendait à une autre réaction… Un peu plus positive, plus accueillante, plus joyeuse… Mais… _Ça_ ? Ça, non. Il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait.

Mais, de l'autre côté, ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment.

Depuis qu'il a déménagé à Chicago pour travailler pour l'une des firmes d'avocats les plus prestigieuses, Sam Winchester est devenu un tout autre homme. Toujours en veston-cravate, ton autoritaire et regard hautain, Sammy ne rate pas une occasion pour rappeler à Dean à quel point ce dernier rate sa vie en restant dans leur ville natale, _surtout_ depuis qu'une université à Chicago lui avait offert un poste d'enseignement en histoire occidentale l'année précédente. Offre qu'il avait gentiment déclinée, parce que, non merci, mais le plus âgé des Winchester n'exercera jamais son métier que pour le fric, et puis il veut enseigner à des jeunes, pas à des riches bourgeois qui pètent plus haut que leur cul mais qui dépendent néanmoins de leurs parents.

Bref.

Le sujet de la dispute ne concernait même pas ses choix de vie. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que Sam lui sorte :

– Mais Dean, tu sais que si tu avais accepté le poste à la fac, tu ne ferais pas face à ce problème…

Ce à quoi le plus âgé lui a répondu très cordialement d'aller se faire foutre, merci bien, je n'ai pas besoin de tes morales à deux balles, puis a raccroché.

Avec tout ça, Dean en est venu à oublier la raison de son appel…

Il soupire en s'ouvrant une deuxième bière. _Bloody Hell !_ Comment il a pu oublier Ben ?

Ben est le fils de sa meilleure amie Lisa. Meilleure amie qui a décidé d'accepter un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger et qui ne pouvait pas, malheureusement, amener son fils avec elle. Avec un sourire, un pack de bières et quelques billets, elle a demandé à Dean s'il pouvait s'occuper de son gars de seize ans en son absence pour le prochain mois. Évidemment, il a accepté. Après tout, Dean a toujours aimé les adolescent-es et il s'est toujours bien entendu avec Ben, l'ayant même gardé lorsque ce dernier avait dix ans. Le problème n'est pas là.

Le problème réside dans le fait qu'il a trouvé de la weed et quelques drogues chimiques dans la chambre qu'occupe l'enfant alors qu'il faisait le ménage et, du coup, Dean ne sait comment aborder la situation avec lui. Il ne sait pas non plus s'il devrait ou non avertir Lisa, pas plus qu'il ne sait si c'est une bonne idée de s'en mêler.

Bref, il est paumé, et au lieu d'avoir l'aide de son frère, il est fâché contre lui et se saoule à la bière en espérant que la soirée à laquelle Ben est allé ne tournera pas n'importe comment. Il ne se sent pas apte à conduire et n'a pas envie de payer un taxi pour que celui-ci fasse le boulot à sa place.

 _Tant pis._ Dean s'ouvre sa troisième bière.

* * *

Deux heures après son arrivée, Claire est déjà en train de s'habiller pour repartir. Alex, une des filles les plus cool de sa classe, organise une soirée chez elle en vue de l'absence de Jody, sa mère adoptive. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles sont au _high school_ , Alex a personnellement invité la blonde chez elle. Même en sachant que cette sortie de dernière minute risque de déplaire à son oncle, Claire ne se sent pas d'humeur à décliner l'offre de la brunette, surtout qu'elle aspire depuis toujours faire partie du « cercle des populaires ». En souriant, elle s'habille de sa plus belle chemise bleue, mettant ses yeux en valeur, et met un jeans noir moulant, son préféré.

Alors qu'elle finit de boucler ses cheveux, Castiel apparaît dans le cadre de sa porte, gants de cuisine à la main, et lui demande si elle a faim.

– Je sors ce soir, oncle Cassie.

– Mais on est mardi…

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui offre son plus beau sourire auquel, elle le sait, il ne peut résister.

– Oui, mais Alex Jones organise la soirée de la rentrée scolaire ! Je ne peux pas manquer ça !

– Alex Jones ? _La_ Alex Jones ?

– Oui. Tu en connais beaucoup, des Alex ?

Castiel n'aime pas particulièrement Alex. Enfin, les frères d'Alex à qui il a enseigné par le passé et qui ont tous, un à un, abandonné les cours pour rejoindre un gang, d'après les rumeurs de la ville. Il fronce les sourcils en ne sachant pas trop s'il doit ou non empêcher sa nièce d'y aller. Qu'auraient dit Gabriel et Charlie ? Charlie l'aurait sûrement encouragée. Gabriel aussi, d'ailleurs. Ses deux parents étaient de ceux qui sortaient beaucoup trop lors de leurs années universitaires. Contrairement à Cass, qui a toujours préféré les livres aux gens.

– D'accord. Tu peux y aller. Si jamais il y a un soucis, tu peux m'appeler. Et si tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher…

– J'ai dix-huit ans, oncle Cassie ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle sourit de nouveau et lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

– Passe une bonne soirée ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Je serai là en cours demain matin !

Il la regarde partir en se demandant si tout ça est une bonne idée. Quoique, à y penser, c'est vrai que Claire est grande et débrouillarde. Elle ne se retrouvera pas dans la merde de sitôt, si ? Il espère que non.

* * *

– Ben ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

Souriante, Claire s'approche du garçon qu'elle gardait quand elle était plus jeune. Il a vachement changé, le petit Benjamin ! Du haut de ses seize ans, il semble en avoir vingt et ça la perturbe. Il lui rappelle un peu son professeur d'histoire dans son attitude et dans son style. De toute façon, elle a toujours été secrètement persuadée que Dean Winchester était le père de Benjamin Braeden. Après tout, d'après les photos des finissants de son école, Lisa et Dean étaient allés ensemble au bal… Mais bon, Lisa a toujours été mère monoparentale et c'est la raison pour laquelle Claire, quand Charlie et Lisa allaient faire les boutiques ou organisaient des soirées pour leur compagnie, finissait toujours par s'occuper de Ben malgré leur petite différence d'âge. Elle a pratiquement grandi avec Benji dans ses bras. Et ça lui fait un peu bizarre de le voir ici, à cette soirée, parmi tous les grands.

– Claire !

Il lui fait un câlin en la voyant arriver puis recule pour l'admirer. Il a toujours trouvé que son ancienne gardienne était resplendissante et n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami.

– Je ne savais pas que tu venais à ce genre de soirées ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu es magnifique.

Elle rit un peu. Être complimentée par un gamin de seize ans, c'est certes flatteur, mais elle aurait quand même préféré que ça soit Kevin Tran, le bel intellectuel qui vise Princeton ou Harvard, qui lui adresse ces mots. Mais Kevin est aussi, en plus d'être l'étudiant le plus à son affaire de son école, celui qui sort le moins. Malheureusement pour Claire.

– C'est la première fois qu'Alex m'invite… Attends, est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu viens souvent, toi ?!

Ben hoche la tête.

– Je n'en manque pas une seule.

La blonde s'esclaffe et passe sa main dans les cheveux du petit.

– Et dire que c'est moi la plus vieille…

– T'inquiète, je ne fais pas du tout mon âge !

– Ça, je crois que je l'ai remarqué.

Ils se font interrompre par l'arrivée d'une Alex beaucoup trop bourrée.

– Claire Novak ! T'es venue finalement !

Elle lui tend la main pour un _high five_ et lui fait la bise. Puis, elle la serre dans ses bras comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et Benjamin regarde la scène en arquant un sourcil. Il connait Alex depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour ne pas se douter d'une quelconque manigance. Il sait aussi que les parents – enfin, le père et la tante – de Claire sont partis pour quelques mois et que, du coup, elle a la maison pour elle toute seule… Il secoue sa tête. Alex n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, si ? Non, pas du tout. C'est ridicule de voir du mal partout…

– Alors, Benny, tu nous as amené du stock pour ce soir ?

Le concerné sourit en sortant de ses poches une petite boîte contenant plusieurs sachets qu'il secoue devant le nez d'Alex. Peut-être qu'elle peut être machiavélique, mais elle reste sa meilleure cliente : il n'a pas à se plaindre. La brune attrape sa commande et lui glisse quelques billets dans la main avant de ne partir se chercher un verre d'eau sous le regard interrogateur de Claire.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Ben rit face à l'innocence de la blonde et lui fait une tape dans le dos en lui tendant sa bière.

– Prends ça à la place. C'est plus sage comme décision.

Suite à quoi il lui fait un clin d'oeil et l'attrape par la peine en la dirigeant vers les autres invités. Ils sont en soirée, oui ou merde ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Castiel toque à la chambre de sa nièce pour le petit-déjeuner. Il arque un sourcil quand elle ne répond pas et l'appelle par son prénom. Finalement, il entrouvre la porte avec l'intention de la réveiller mais, alors qu'il passe sa tête par le cadre, il se rend compte que son lit est vide. _Pire_ , il se rend compte que le lit n'a pas été défait et que, clairement, personne n'a été dans cette chambre. Un peu en panique, il descend dans le salon pour s'assurer que Claire n'a pas dormi là et, finalement, il l'appelle directement sur son portable, en commençant à perdre clairement les pédales.

Gabriel va le tuer. Puis Charlie va le ramener à la vie et le trucider.

 _Allez, réponds._

– Oncle Cassie ?

Il soupire de soulagement en entendant la voix de Claire.

– Où es-tu ?

– Tu n'as pas vu tes SMS ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais dormir chez Ben…

– Tu ne m'as…

Tout en répondant, il vérifie sur son téléphone. Ah, _merde_.

– Désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mes messages. Appelle-moi la prochaine fois, s'il te pait.

– C'est bon. Désolée de t'avoir inquiété ! On se voit tout à l'heure ?

– Oui.

Il raccroche sans dire au revoir et se gratte la nuque. Bon sang, il fait un si mauvais parent…

* * *

Dean, qui s'est endormi sur le canapé de son salon, soupire d'aise lorsque ses narines captent l'odeur agréable des crêpes. Il se frotte les yeux, passe ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller et regarde la quantité de bières qu'il a passées. Puis, il se lève avec l'idée d'aller retrouver sa conquête de la veille quand, soudain, il réalise qu'il a passé la soirée seul et que, _pire encore_ , il n'est pas sensé avoir qui que ce soit à la maison…

Sauf Ben. Mais Ben ne cuisine pas : il déteste ça du plus profond de son être et ça a toujours été sujet de dispute entre Lisa et lui.

Alors qui ?

Arquant un sourcil, il pénètre dans sa cuisine et tombe nez-à-nez avec une de ses étudiantes. Et pas n'importe laquelle : Claire Novak, blonde d'un mètre soixante-dix, ancienne gardienne de Ben, avec pour simple tenue une des chemises à Ben, s'occupe de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Chez lui. _Dean Winchester_.

Mais où est-ce que Ben avait la tête, bon sang ?!

– Dean ! Je te présente Claire. Claire, Dean.

L'adulte se tourne vers l'adolescent qui lui sourit innocemment pendant que Claire rigole.

– Ben, je te rappelle que je vais à la même école que toi et que j'ai déjà eu monsieur Winchester comme professeur…

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier que toi, tu vas à tes cours d'histoire.

Il rigole en attrapant une pomme et en s'installant à table.

– J'espère que t'es pas fâché que je ne t'ai pas prévenu que Claire dormait à la maison ?

Dean le dévisage en ne comprenant rien à rien. Quand est-ce que Ben a commencé à ramener des filles ? Il va devoir en toucher un mot ou deux à Lisa. C'est quoi cette attitude, même ? Il n'est pas chez lui, bon sang ! Il est chez Dean et, chez Dean, on ne ramène pas des filles comme ça.

Enfin, si, mais non. _Claire est beaucoup trop jeune._ Et beaucoup trop vieille pour Ben. Et puis merde, il a seize ans, Dean était bien pire à ses seize ans à lui !

Finalement, il lève les yeux au ciel et fait un mouvement de la main.

– On se voit à l'école. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il leur adresse un sourire mal à l'aise et disparaît dans sa chambre. _Tant pis_ , il s'achètera quelque chose sur le trajet. Il n'est pas question qu'il mange en la compagnie d'une de ses étudiantes. Surtout si elle est aussi peu habillée.

Bordel, Lisa va le tuer. Il est le pire gardien au monde.


	2. 2

**Alors alors ! J'aimerais remercier** LenaShioriTomlinson, MicroFish, DorothyNott et Courtney Ackles **pour leurs adorables reviews ! Pour répondre aux questions : je vous laisse le suspense quant à comment le Destiel pourra évoluer dans cette histoire... Même si le présent chapitre en met un peu les bases ! Et quant à la publication des chapitres, je n'ai pas vraiment de constance, il se peut que j'en publie un par semaine, un aux deux semaines, un aux trois... Je ne promets rien, même si je vais essayer d'être le plus régulière possible ! Merci de me lire 3**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un peu plus d'actions !**

 **Disclamer : I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

– Pour le prochain cours, vous devez lire les pages sur Robespierre et me faire une page qui explique si vous considérez ou non que le surnom duquel il a été affublé lui convient. Le travail vaut pour 5% de votre note finale. Vous pouvez disposer.

En râlant, les étudiants du cours d'histoire occidentale de Dean Winchester se lèvent et quittent le local en lui lançant des regards meurtriers. Clairement, il a eu une mauvaise soirée la veille ou un mauvais plan : Winchester ne donne jamais de devoirs aussi chiants à moins qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur.

Claire se mord la lèvre en rigolant intérieurement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle est justement la cause de cette mauvaise humeur. Ou peut-être que c'est Benjamin le coupable, au final, mais elle sait qu'elle y est pour quelque chose. Et ce simple fait lui plait : elle a toujours voulu attirer l'attention du plus beau professeur du _high school_ sur sa personne pour une autre raison que son intelligence. Elle souhaite, au plus profond d'elle, d'être perçue autre que comme la bonne élève qu'elle est. Puis, il ne peut pas être bien plus vieux qu'elle, si ? Clairement pas. Alors c'est pas si mal, quand on y pense.

– Mademoiselle Novak.

Il l'arrête avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de traverser la porte en se mettant devant elle.

– Oui, monsieur Winchester ?

Elle lève ses yeux bleus innocents vers elle et, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, un souvenir lointain traverse l'esprit de Dean et il secoue sa tête. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il pense à ça. Ça fait partie de son passé, que ça y reste !

– Rien. Passez une bonne journée.

Il lui adresse son fameux sourire charismatique et ferme la classe avant de ne se diriger vers son bureau. Maintenant que ses souvenirs l'envahissent, il sait qu'il sera incapable d'avoir avec elle la conversation qu'il avait l'intention d'avoir : celle au sujet de la consommation de drogues de Benjamin. Après tout, s'ils ont, visiblement, été à la même soirée, elle doit bien être au courant de quelque chose, non ? (Il préfère penser à ça que de se dire que, peut-être, le fils de Lisa couche avec la fille adoptive de Charlie. C'est plus rassurant. )

* * *

Castiel est installé tranquillement à son bureau et vérifie le dernier travail qu'il a donné aux _sophomores_ quand Ben toque à sa porte. Il lève sa tête et accueillit l'un de ses meilleurs étudiants avec un sourire.

– Oui, Benjamin ?

– Je voulais m'excuser pour l'absence de Claire. Je ne savais pas qu'elle restait chez vous et, comme je suis habitué au fait que Gabriel et Charlie ne s'inquiètent jamais de ses allers et venues, je n'ai pas pensé à insister afin qu'elle vous appelle. J'espère aussi que cela ne vous a pas dérangé que j'arrive en retard ce matin…

– C'est gentil de ta part, Benjamin. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce que Claire a à faire, et je vais voir ça avec elle.

Il se racle la gorge.

– C'est correct pour le retard. Évite de refaire cela, cependant. Je n'aime jamais être dérangé pendant mes cours.

– Pas de soucis, monsieur Novak ! Passez une bonne journée.

Le garçon s'apprête à partir, puis réalise la vraie raison de sa venue : il a déjà fini le projet à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et voulait le remettre d'avance.

– J'ai le document de recherche sur la toile de De Vinci…

– Oh, parfait ! Tu peux le laisser là, répond Castiel en lui pointant un coin de son bureau. Je regarderai ça tout à l'heure et si jamais il y a un problème, je t'envoie un courriel ?

– Merci !

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé et Castiel remarque soudainement que Ben porte une chemise qui ne lui appartient pas. Il arque un sourcil : où l'a-t-il déjà vue ?

* * *

Alex s'approche de Claire par derrière et passe un bras autour de sa taille en lui collant une bise sur sa joue droite et en lui offrant un café de sa main libre. La blonde sursaute puis sourit de soulagement à la vue de sa nouvelle amie. En prenant la boisson, elle la remercie d'un signe de la tête et s'arrête à son casier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir, ma jolie Claire ?

Arquant un sourcil, la nièce de Castiel lui jette un regard interrogateur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Oh, pour rien, réplique Jones d'un air blasé. Si tu es occupée…

– Non, non, se rattrape aussitôt Claire. Je suis toujours libre pour toi !

– J'aime entendre ça.

Puis, elle se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

– Rejoins-moi chez moi à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Benjamin sera là.

Alex lui fait une tape sur le cul et repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Claire la regarde s'éloigner, se demandant ce qu'elle a fait pour que la plus belle (et la plus populaire !) fille de l'école lui accorde soudainement une aussi grande importance. Mais bon, est-ce si important ? Elle boit une gorgée du moka que la brunette lui a amené, ravie de constater que celle-ci s'est informée sur ses goûts. Après tout, Alex est réputée pour se foutre de tout, au sujet de tout le monde, en tout temps. Donc qu'elle pense à demander à Benjamin (supposant qu'elle ait demandé à Ben) qu'est-ce que Claire buvait… C'est extrêmement flatteur et c'est avec un sourire et ses cahiers à la main qu'elle se rend au bureau de son oncle pour le prévenir de sa sortie. Elle a appris sa leçon : plus de plan de dernières minutes. Elle ne tient plus jamais à être réveillée par les appels paniqués de Castiel ! Et, surtout, elle ne veut absolument pas que ce dernier raconte tout à ses parents.

Ils risquent d'être fortement agacés. Après tout, ils lui ont quand même fait promettre de ne pas trop stresser le professeur d'histoire de l'art !

* * *

– Oncle Cassie ?

Le concerné sourit, la regarde, croise ses bras en constant son air sérieux et arque un sourcil. A-t-elle besoin d'argent ? D'un service quelconque ? A-t-elle des problèmes ?

– Je voulais t'informer que je risquais de rentrer tard ce soir ! Alex m'a invitée chez elle et…

– Encore ?

C'est la première fois que Castiel la coupe de la sorte, et avec un ton aussi agacé. Claire recule de quelques pas et penche sa tête de côté en tirant une moue d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi énervé ? Les cours ont à peine commencé ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était en plein _rush_ d'examens, de travaux et de devoirs !

– Oncle Cassie…

– Donne-moi une bonne raison d'y aller, Claire. Une seule.

Il y a réfléchi toute la journée : s'il veut éviter de paniquer quand elle ne rentre pas, il doit tout simplement l'empêcher de sortir. C'est une bonne solution, non ? Puis si elle est constamment sous son toit, il ne pourra la perdre, Gabriel et Charlie ne le tueront pas, et tout ira bien. Il n'y a pas de quoi stresser !

– C'est mon amie et elle va mal le prendre si je ne viens pas ?

L'argument est valable et le professeur d'histoire de l'art cède directement.

– Bon, d'accord. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard !

– Tu peux compter sur moi !

La blonde se penche pour lui baiser la joue.

– Tu es le meilleur, oncle Cassie !

Et repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. L'homme aux yeux bleus la regarde disparaître dans les couloirs de l'école et se frotte la nuque en se demandant s'il a bien fait d'accepter… Il n'aime peut-être pas Alex, mais elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle en a l'air, si ? Non, non, certainement pas.

* * *

Claire arrive pile à l'heure, son téléphone à la main et son sac à dos vide, puisqu'elle a l'intention de ne faire aucun devoir. Si Gabriel et Charlie étaient là ! Ils l'engueuleraient déjà. Pendant un court instant, elle est heureuse de rester chez Castiel. Puis, elle se souvient de ses paniques constantes et de sa peur de tout faire de travers et secoue sa tête. Oncle Cassie est cool pour quelques jours, pour des faveurs ou de l'aide, mais pas comme père de remplacement. Déjà que Charlie est pas mal tête en l'air et plus ou moins responsable depuis que Claire a atteint la majorité… Elle sourit tristement. Ses parents lui manquent. Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils sont partis, et même si elle est habituée à leurs absences répétées, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nostalgie. C'est sa dernière année de _high school_ , l'année d'après elle déménage à Chicago pour étudier en Histoire, comme son professeur préféré, et risque de ne les voir qu'une à deux fois par mois… Elle espérait au moins passer sa dernière année avec eux à tous les jours, mais bon. La vie en a voulu autrement et elle va devoir s'y faire. De toute façon, elle voit Alex arriver, et elle est certaine que cette dernière ne va pas être contente de la voir la moue désolée !

– Claire, toujours à l'heure ! Vous voyez, les gars, c'est pour ça que j'aime autant Novak ! s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers ses frères qui la suivent de près. Cody, Claire, Claire, Cody. Dale, Claire, Claire, Dale.

Tout en faisant les présentations, la plus jeune des Jones pointe ses frères respectivement : Cody, c'est celui aux cheveux foncés, comme Alex, et Dale, celui aux cheveux peroxydés blonds, qui fait à peu près sa taille. Claire leur tend la main, les salue, puis reporte son attention sur Alex.

– Où est Ben ?

– Benny ? Il devrait être là dans…

Au moment même, Benjamin passe son bras autour de la taille de Claire, en la faisant sursauter, et salue tout le monde. Claire le tape gentiment sur l'épaule et regarde tout le monde avec un air d'incompréhension. Elle n'a sérieusement aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait là, pourquoi elle est là, et quel est le but de cette soirée. Alex, qui capte ses questionnements, lui fait son sourire le plus rassurant et les invite tous à rentrer à la maison.

Une fois installés dans le salon et chacun une bière à la main, la plus jeune des Jones clappe des mains pour attirer l'attention de tous, debout au centre de la pièce, et leur annonce, de son ton le plus sérieux :

– Ce soir, on joue à la roulette russe.

* * *

Quatre heures du matin, Benjamin appelle le meilleur ami de sa mère en paniquant. Agacé, mais n'oubliant pas qu'il a déjà été jeune et turbulent, Dean Winchester répond à la première sonnerie.

– Oui, Ben ?

– Dean ? Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher ? J'suis chez Alex Jones, j't'envoie l'adresse par SMS. Et est-ce que tu peux aller porter Claire chez elle, aussi ? Elle ne va pas bien.

– J'arrive dans quinze minutes.

Il raccroche, s'habille vite-fait, attrape les clés de sa Chevy impala '67 héritée de son père et sort de la maison en quatrième vitesse. Il entre l'adresse sur son téléphone, regarde où c'est approximativement et roule la pédale dans le tapis. Il n'a jamais entendu Benjamin parler aussi vite et d'un ton aussi stressant et stressé, et, depuis qu'il a vu la drogue dans ses affaires, il a affreusement peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé. Surtout qu'il est avec Claire. Et si Claire ne va pas bien, alors elle a dû faire une connerie aussi. Tout en conduisant, il se demande si cette dernière a aussi des problèmes de drogue – il se questionne aussi sur l'existence de ceux-ci chez Ben – et si son état est à cause de celle-ci. En moins de dix minutes, il est face à la maison familiale des Jones qu'il connait beaucoup trop bien, ayant un passé avec la mère, Cecilia, qui s'est ramassée à la tête d'un cartel de drogues quand ils avaient à peu près tous deux une vingtaine d'années.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à appeler le fils de Lisa, ce dernier toque à sa fenêtre avec une Claire chamboulée à ses côtés et il ouvre la porte immédiatement pour laisser les deux adolescents embarquer dans la voiture.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?!

Il les regarde à travers le rétroviseur et, en voyant leur mine apeurée et ce qu'il croit être du sang sur les mains de Claire, il écarquille les yeux. Quoi ? Comment ? _What the hell ?_

– 347 West Princeton Boulevard, est la seule réponse à laquelle il a le droit, et c'est Claire qui prononce ça.

Sans plus tarder, il démarre et ramène la blonde chez ses parents, du moins, là où il pense que ses parents habitent. Ils ne disent rien de tout le trajet. Benjamin fixe la route la tête contre la vitre et soupire à plusieurs reprises, tandis que Claire fixe ses mains ensanglantées et semble mourir lentement à chaque seconde, incapable d'avoir une respiration régulière ou détendue. Dean, de son côté, essaye de faire abstraction de toute la situation pour conduire prudemment, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ses poser mille et une questions. Premièrement, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient chez les Jones. Est-ce chez eux qu'avait lieu la soirée à laquelle Ben avait été la veille ? Est-ce là qu'il se procure la drogue ? Que faisait-il en compagnie de Cody, Dale et Alex ? Les deux premiers ont lâché l'école il y a fort longtemps et travaillent personne ne sait trop où, et Alex est l'une des étudiantes les moins organisées et les moins sérieuses… Comment Lisa laisse-t-elle son fils fréquenter ce genre de personne ? Et Claire ? Charlie et son faux-petit-ami sont-ils encore partis ?

Alors qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'adresse indiquée par la blonde, Dean ralentit et leur demande enfant ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ne répondent pas. Le fixent, puis baissent tous deux la tête, honteux. C'est Benjamin qui prend la parole en premier :

– Je crois que… Qu'on a tué quelqu'un.

Le professeur d'histoire ne trouve rien à répondre. Au lieu, il sort de la voiture, donne un coup au poteau d'électricité face auquel il s'est garé et sort quelques jurons. Comment va-t-il expliquer ça à Charlie ? À Lisa ? Maintenant que Ben lui a confié leur secret, il est obligé de faire quelque chose. _Mais quoi ?_

Claire sort en premier. Elle s'approche de son professeur, regard toujours rivé sur ses mains, puis dit tout doucement :

– Je suis désolée. C'est ma faute… On devrait appeler la police et…

– Non. Non, Claire, non !

Elle se tourne vers Benjamin qui arrive à ses côtés.

– Tu ne comprends pas. C'est trop dangereux ! Puis Alex a dit qu'elle et ses frères s'en chargeront ! Personne ne remarquera rien ! On ne peut rien faire. C'est une cause perdue.

– Taisez-vous, enfin !

Dean se retourne violemment vers eux, fortement agacé. Il croise les bras puis soupire longuement. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse. Trouve une solution. Agisse. Il _doit_ agir. C'est lui l'adulte, après tout ! Ces enfants-là sont sous _sa_ responsabilité…

Soudain, il réalise que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est son enfant biologiquement parlant et se détend un peu. Après, on lui demande pourquoi il ne veut pas de gosse !

– On va faire comme suit : Claire, tu rentres chez toi, mais avant ça, laisse-moi trouver du désinfectant et de l'alcool à friction dans le coffre de ma voiture, on va laver ça. Benjamin, tu attends dans la voiture le temps que je finisse avec Claire, puis je trouve une solution. En attendant, _personne n'appelle la police_. Est-ce clair ?

Les deux hochent la tête alors que Dean se dirige comme indiqué vers l'arrière de sa voiture et en sort une trousse de premier soin. Il essuie les mains de la blonde, les désinfectes et brûle par la suite la serviette utilisée pour ne laisser aucune trace. En soupirant, il se demande dans quelle merde il s'est foutu et pourquoi est-ce que son père l'a trop informé sur les lois et les diverses techniques qu'utilisaient les criminels pour esquiver à la justice. Après tout, avec un père flic qui boit trop et qui aime bien se vanter…

Après avoir fini, il met ses mains dans ses poches et souhaite une bière, puis deux, et se résigne en voyant Benjamin fixer le vide en se disant que c'est peut-être pas le bon soir pour se bourrer la gueule. Claire le remercie d'un mouvement de la tête et il décide de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

– Charlie en va pas trop t'en vouloir ?

Elle rigole un peu, puis Castiel apparaît dans l'encadrement, un peu dans les vapes.

– Claire ? Qu'est-ce que… _Dean ?!_

 _–_ _Castiel ?_

Les deux se dévisageant.

– C'est _toi_ le père de Claire ?

Claire explose de rire en secouant la tête.

– Non, non ! Oncle Cassie est… Mon oncle. Bonsoir, oncle Cassie !

Elle lui fait un bisou vite-fait sur la joue et disparaît dans la maison sans dire mot. Les deux enseignants continuent de se fixer sans réussir à prononcer quoique ce soit, tous deux surpris de se voir après tant d'années. En même temps, cela doit faire au moins… Quoi ? Dix ? Onze ans qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés ? Plus ?

Dean savait pertinemment que Castiel Novak vivait encore à Lawrence, Kansas, mais malgré le petitesse de la ville, ils ne se sont jamais croisés depuis leurs années universitaires. Même s'ils enseignent à la même école. Les deux s'évitaient un peu mutuellement.

– Dean… Que faites-vous ici ?

– Claire était avec Benjamin et il m'a appelé pour que je vienne les chercher, puis Claire m'a demandé de la ramener ici.

– Elle a la clé… Que s'est-il passé ?

Un peu nerveux et ne voulant surtout pas trahir ni le fils de Lisa ni le fils de Charlie, Dean jette un regard en direction de Ben, qui hoche la tête en comprenant la situation. Claire arrive à ce même moment, n'ayant pas manqué une seule seconde de la conversation.

– Oncle Cassie, tu devrais t'asseoir…

– Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout en protestant, il se dirige vers le fauteuil le plus proche en invitant Dean à rentrer. Les trois dans le salon, Claire décide d'appeler Benjamin pour qu'il les rejoigne. Ce dernier apparaît en quelques secondes et ferme la porte derrière eux. Encore une fois, il parle en premier :

– Je crois que nous avons tué quelqu'un.

Castiel les fixe sans rien répondre. Pour la troisième fois, il prononce :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux adolescents leur racontent la soirée.


	3. 3

**Je sais je sais ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien posté ici et je m'en excuse ;; J'ai eu un boulot cet été et ça a été assez complexe de survivre au travail et au dodo et de trouver du temps pour écrire un peu maIS me voilà revenue et en forme ! (pour combien de temps par contre, ça, j'en sais rien)**

 **Donc avant tout ça, réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Et ouiiii, il y a eu un mort hehe ! Vous allez apprendre dans ce chapitre plus d'informations à ce sujet, ainsi que d'autres détails, hehe ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu et à qui non, mais je souhaitais tout de même à remercier tout le monde et je vais juste citer tout le monde ça va être plus simple ;)**

 **MicroFish, The Lyon's , Aplin S , Courtney Ackles , Ellis Ravenwood et miruru-sensei**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **Disclamer : I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

À l'école, personne ne se doute de rien. La présumée victime ne fréquente ni le High School of Kansas ni un tout autre établissement scolaire. De ce qu'Alex leur a dit, la mort de Daniel, ce type que Claire est persuadée d'avoir flingué, passera inaperçue. C'est un moins que rien, un anonyme, un gars qui ne manquera à personne.

Malgré toutes ces informations sensées être rassurantes, la blonde aux yeux bleus ne se sent pas bien. Elle est assise au fond du local de son cours d'histoire de l'art, tête baissée vers ses mains tremblantes et évite le regard de tous-tes. Son esprit vagabonde et les souvenirs de la semaine dernière la hantent encore. Ça fait exactement six jours et treize heures que ledit évènement a eu lieu. Six jours et treize heures qu'elle panique à chaque porte qui s'ouvre brusquement, à chaque fois qu'elle entend son nom, à chaque coin de rue. Six jours et treize heures que Benjamin et elle se voient toujours en cachette et évitent tout contact suspect. Six jours et treize heures que Castiel se comporte bizarrement, lui aussi. Que Dean Winchester la regarde avec compassion et, elle l'espère, une petite dose d'amour. Que son oncle et son prof d'histoire ont des conversations muettes, des regards complices et des sourires suspicieux. Six jours et treize heures qu'elle espère que tout cet enfer finisse. Elle préférerait de loin que la police débarque et l'arrête que de vivre encore, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, avec cette boule au ventre, cette angoisse insupportable, ces tremblements incessants.

Castiel dépose une main qui se veut rassurante sur son épaule, faisant mine de regarder le travail d'analyse qu'elle est sensée faire pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Le travail en question, d'ailleurs, est un brouillon de mots et de traits. Depuis six jours et treize heures, sa nièce n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Lui non plus ne s'est pas particulièrement bien senti depuis la Nouvelle. Il a du mal à fermer l'oeil la nuit et malgré tous les propos rassurants de Dean et de ses connaissances du système judiciaire, ça n'aide pas. Rien n'aide. Il vit dans la terreur et c'est insupportable. Il a failli appeler son ancien petit ami – Crowley McLéod –, devenu détective, pour lui mettre la situation (de façon hypothétique) en pleine gueule histoire d'avoir des informations inaccessibles autrement. Il s'est résigné à la dernière minute en se disant que moins on implique de personne, mieux c'est. De toutes façons, il trouve déjà qu'il y a trop de témoins et de gens au courant. Il fait confiance à Benjamin et à Claire, à Dean un peu aussi (il sait que ce dernier ne mettrait jamais son « fils » dans la merde), mais Alex et ses frères… Ce sont ces trois-là qui l'angoissent le plus. Il a peur qu'en cas de panique, ils fassent un faux pas. Qu'ils dénoncent sa nièce chérie. Pire, qu'ils mettent tout sur sa faute et n'assument rien. Après tout, avec Jody de retour…

– Vous allez bien, monsieur Novak ?

La voix de Claire le tire hors de ses pensées. Il n'est pas habitué de l'entendre le vouvoyer ni l'appeler par son nom de famille, mais ce sont les règles de l'école et ils se doivent tous-tes de les respecter. Il sourit faiblement et retire sa main en continuant de circuler dans l'allée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a hâte que son cours s'achève histoire qu'il puisse enfin respirer un coup dehors. Tout ce silence qui créé une ambiance lugubre le rend mal à l'aise. Quand il parle, il pense à ses oeuvres, au passé des autres, aux dates importantes, aux personnages fascinants… Mais dès qu'il se tait, trop de choses se bousculent dans sa tête, trop d'images, de propos qu'il souhaiterait ne jamais avoir entendu, d'histoires oubliées qui refont surface… Castiel déteste ça. Ça le rend de mauvaise humeur et il n'est pas habitué de l'être.

La cloche sonne. Les élèves se lèvent et rendent leur copie sur le bureau de Novak pendant que ce dernier se dépêche de revenir vers l'avant afin de les saluer. Ça lui permet de se sortir de sa torpeur et il sourit faiblement, encore une fois, en voyant sa nièce passer devant lui. Il se demande comment elle se comporte dans ses autres cours, si elle est aussi déprimée et à part, si les autres enseignant-es s'inquiètent. Il évite généralement la salle commune et la cuisine, se contentant de manger ses sandwichs dans son bureau et de son minuscule frigo qui garde ses fruits et légumes au frais. Il n'aime ni les commérages ni les foules. Et personne ne commère autant que des professeur-es de lycée. Du moins, personne à sa connaissance.

Après avoir ramassé toutes les copies, il se rue vers son bureau. Dean est prosterné devant, bras croisés sur son torse et un journal à la main. Son coeur commence à battre rapidement. C'est la première fois depuis six jours et treize heures et demi que Dean le rejoint de la sorte avec un regard aussi sérieux qu'affolé. Accélérant le pas, Castiel ouvre sa porte sans parler et tire le professeur d'histoire à l'intérieur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Regarde-moi ça.

Il lui tend le journal.

 **ALEX JONES PORTÉE DISPARUE**

Le titre à lui seul suffit à Cassie pour comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Il se tourne vers Dean avec le même visage inquiet qu'avait celui-ci quelques secondes auparavant.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

Benjamin n'a pas eu la force d'aller en cours ce matin. Il a vu le journal en premier, puisque c'est lui qui, depuis plusieurs jours, se lève tôt pour l'amener à Dean en espérant ne pas y voir de meurtre à la une ou de porté-e disparu-e. Ce matin-là, il a manqué de recracher le peu que son estomac contenait en voyant le nom de sa bonne amie apparaître en première page. Alex Jones portée disparue. Son coeur a raté un battement, ses mains sont devenues instantanément moites et il s'est laissé tomber à même le sol. Alex, disparue.

Après toutes les horreurs et le stress que cette brunette lui a fait vivre, elle ose disparaître ?

Le meilleur ami de sa mère est apparu quelques secondes après avoir entendu le vacarme de son corps qui s'écroule et a arqué un sourcil en attrapant le journal. Sa réaction n'a pas été meilleure :

– Bloody Hell ! Est-ce une blague ?!

Il s'est retenu de déchirer le journal, se disant que ça serait plus intelligent de lire l'article pour mieux comprendre la situation. Dès qu'il en a fini, il a pensé à appeler Castiel, s'est rappelé que ce dernier avait cours ce matin et a décidé de se rendre tout simplement au high school afin de le rejoindre à son bureau. Avant de partir, il s'est assuré que Ben allait « bien » (dans la mesure du possible) et qu'il allait survivre. Ce dernier lui a tout simplement dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et s'est réfugié dans sa chambre, tête basse et regard perdu.

Il n'en est pas sorti depuis et il est déjà 15h. Les cours finissent dans une demi-heure et depuis sept heures du matin, l'adolescent de seize ans fixe son plafond, allongé sur son lit. Il hésite entre péter les plombs ou se droguer depuis quelques minutes. Tous les scénarios possibles et imaginaires ont traversé son esprit. Soit Daniel n'était pas si inconnu que cela et une personne le connaissant a décidé de se venger, soit la mère biologique d'Alex a encore merdé et un des membres d'un gang se charge de la situation en la kidnappant, soit celle-ci a tout simplement fugué, soit elle a été assassinée, soit elle s'est suicidée dans un trou perdu en ne supportant pas de vivre dans le mensonge, soit… Soit… Soit… Pleins d'hypothèses aussi farfelues les unes que les autres lui passent par la tête en boucle comme une chanson déplaisante qu'on ne peut se sortir de l'esprit de par aucune façon.

Ça dure depuis des heures et des heures. Il en a marre. Il se sent à la fois coupable, inquiet et agacé. Il a tout simplement hâte que tout cet enfer disparaisse. Que tout redevienne normal. Qu'il sorte en soirée à tous les soirs, qu'il boive et se drogue sans arrêt pour noyer ses peurs, qu'il dorme normalement, qu'il ne grimace pas à la vue du rouge ou d'un objet rappelant un fusil… Il ferme ses yeux pour la énième fois dans l'espoir de retrouver ses esprits. Il a l'impression de ne plus être lui-même.

Il finit par se redresser. Non, il ne prendra pas de drogue. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais rester assis dans son lit et être inactif (en plus d'oublier de manger) n'en est pas une meilleure. Il se force pour descendre dans la cuisine et sortir les restes de la pizza de la veille qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de réchauffer avant de l'engloutir. Son téléphone à la main, il s'installe de manière nonchalante sur le canapé et décide d'envoyer un SMS à Claire pour savoir si elle est déjà au courant ou non de la nouvelle.

 **De : Benji**

 **À : Claire**

 **Rassure-moi, Castiel t'a déjà appris la mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **De : Claire**

 **À : Benji**

 **Oui… Monsieur Winchester a demandé si on voulait passer chez lui ce soir…**

 **De : Benji**

 **À : Claire**

 **Ça me ferait plaisir de te voir. :)**

Ils essayent tous les deux d'en dire le moins possible par message pour éviter de laisser trop de preuves. Ils ont vu assez de séries TV et lu assez de romans policiers pour savoir que les flics, de nos jours, fouillent tout ce qu'ils peuvent. S'il leur faut lire en fond et en comble les messages des suspects, ils le feront. Ainsi, pour couvrir leurs derrières, Claire et Benjamin communiquent entre eux de la façon la plus évasive possible. Surtout lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en face à face dans un endroit sûr.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à allumer la télévision, il entend la porte d'entrée grincer et sursaute par réflexe. Ses jambes viennent rejoindre son torse et il entoure ses bras autour d'elles en s'assurant que la personne qui entre est bel et bien une personne connue. Le visage de son gardien apparaît suivi de ceux des Novak. Castiel et Claire pénètrent la maison de Dean avec la même gueule d'enterrement que ce dernier. Ben les salue vaguement et les rejoint dans la cuisine où Dean leur sert une bière à chacun.

– Ok, il faut qu'on mène notre propre enquête pour qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé avant que les flics ne découvrent le pourquoi du comment, énonce le propriétaire des lieux.

– Et comment on fait ça sans passer pour des suspects ? lance Ben en ouvrant sa bière.

– C'est simple. Alex était ton amie proche, tu peux toujours dire que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et tu cherches à la retrouver. Moi, je peux me servir de mon apparence pour draguer les mecs qu'Alex connaissaient et aller dans les bars où elle allait.

Castiel grince des dents, complètement en désaccord avec le fait que sa nièce utilise son corps à ce genre de fins.

– Et nous, en tant que ses enseignants, on peut toujours dire qu'on essaye de ramasser le maximum d'informations possibles pour aider la police, tout simplement, explique Dean en adressant un regard à Castiel. Si tu es d'accord pour bosser avec moi, bien sûr.

L'oncle de Claire hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « ai-je le choix ? »

– Alors, on fait ça ?

– On fait ça.

Le regard qu'ils se lancent par la suite est suspect et les deux adolescents remarquent bien que quelque chose cloche entre les deux adultes. Se sont-ils connus par le passé ? Ont-il déjà bossé ensemble ? Pourquoi Dean a-t-il soudainement demandé à Castiel son accord, alors qu'il a pour habitude de toujours donner des ordres qu'on ne discute pas ? Et pourquoi Cassie a-t-il fait une pause avant de répondre ? Il est certes toujours tête en l'air et perdu dans ses pensées, mais lors de situations importantes, il sait se concentrer et répondre du tac au tac…

Claire secoue sa tête. Non, c'est impossible que son oncle et son professeur préféré se soient déjà connus sans qu'elle le sache. Quelqu'un aurait bien fini par lui en parler tôt ou tard, non ?

Ben, quant à lui, s'imagine comment les deux ont pu se rencontrer, quelle relation ils ont pu avoir et comment se fait-il que les deux ont le même tatouage… Il a bel et bien remarqué le symbole bizarre d'une étoile à cinq branches et un semblant de feu autour de celle-ci sur le torse de son gardien. Il a aussi parfaitement entraperçu le même dessin sur le torse de son professeur la fois que ce dernier avait déboutonné sa chemise un jour de canicule de l'an dernier quand Ben était passé à son bureau pour lui porter un énième devoir à l'avance… Jusque là, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les deux tatouages pouvaient avoir une signification quelconque pour les deux adultes. Depuis toujours, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage qui était jadis à la mode, mais maintenant qu'il y repense… Peut-être que…

– Bon, vous voulez rester à manger ? propose Dean en coupant le silence gênant qui s'est créé depuis quelques minutes.

Claire supplie Castiel du regard.

– Oui, pourquoi pas.

Alors que Dean lui offre son sourire habituel et rassurant, ça le replonge dans ses plus vieux souvenirs…

* * *

Il a vingt ans et c'est sa première journée à l'université.

Après avoir passé une année entière à voyager dans son propre pays au volant de sa Lincoln pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire de sa vie, Castiel s'est enfin décidé : l'histoire de l'art sera sa destinée. Il s'est inscrit sur un coup de tête, comptant sur ses nombreuses lectures et ses connaissances bibliques (merci papa pasteur) pour passer son entrevue.

Il n'est pas très chanceux dans la vie, Castiel. Plus jeune frère d'une famille de quatre, il fait souvent tâche à côté des trois autres.

Le plus vieux d'entre eux, Samaël, dont le nom fait encore grincer les dents de papa Novak, est un architecte renommé mondialement et travaillant pour Frank Lloyd Wright. Le second, Balthazar – définitivement, c'est maman Novak qui choisit les noms –, vient à peine de finir ses études en arts visuels que déjà il est engagé dans le plus gros musée de sa ville comme restaurateur. Finalement, Gabriel, le passionné des humain-es et de la culture, qui a commencé ses études en anthropologie afin de finir archéologue, s'est marié avec la belle Charlie Bradbury, la meilleure archéologue de sa faculté, la plus douce et la plus gentille, que ses parents idolâtrent.

Comment vivre à la lumière à côté de trois stars de la sorte ? Il a toujours été dans l'ombre, encore plus quand il a annoncé à papa-maman qu'il désirait prendre une année sabbatique et partir se ressourcer au Grand Canyon ainsi que sur les plages de San Francisco. Il était sûr que les deux allaient le renier, mais Gabriel a pris sa défense en leur disant que Castiel est encore jeune, qu'ils ont déjà trois fils desquels être fiers et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, leur cousin Raphaël était parti en vacances lui aussi et, regardez-le, il est médecin réputé !

Même si Castiel a été touché par l'intervention de son aîné, il en a surtout été blessé. « Vous avez déjà trois fils desquels être fiers, arrêtez d'en demander autant de notre petit Cassie ! » C'était probablement la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait eu à entendre, même s'il savait que les intentions de Gab n'étaient pas mauvaises, bien au contraire.

Il n'a donc jamais été chanceux dans la vie : ses parents le perçoivent comme un moins que rien, son frère le défend en l'insultant et, comme s'il manquait de cerise sur le gâteau, son voyage l'a davantage ruiné qu'il ne l'a aidé.

Ainsi, quand il a reçu une réponse positive suite à son entrevue à l'Université de Chicago, une petite larme a coulé le long de sa joue. Une seule. Il a serré fort la lettre contre son torse et l'a pliée en quatre pour la ranger dans son porte-feuille. Comme ça, il n'oubliera jamais. Après tous ses échecs, toutes les difficultés que la vie lui avait présentées, voilà que celle-ci lui présentait un sentiers tout frais tout beau qui lui permettait de se remettre sur pieds. Et, peut-être aussi, d'impressionner ses parents.

À bien y penser, il n'a pas plus envie que ça de les impressionner, ses vieux…

En inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air pour se donner confiance, Castiel passe la porte d'entrée de son pavillon et se dirige vers son premier local où se déroule son cours d'histoire. Il entre et, perdu dans ses pensées, se retrouve face à deux yeux verts perçants qui le dévisagent de haut en bas. Il recule directement, arque un sourcil et, sans vouloir paraître trop impoli, demande à l'homme devant lui ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi bloque-t-il le passage.

– Oh, rien du tout, je regarde qui débarquent au cours pour voir à qui j'ai affaire cette année histoire de savoir si j'vais me faire chier ou pas. Mais disons qu'en te voyant, je ne suis pas du tout déçu d'être enfermé entre ces quatre murs…

L'inconnu lui offre son plus beau sourire qui se veut rassurant et Castiel, perplexe, ne trouve rien de mieux à lui répondre qu'un haussement d'épaules, suite auquel il le contourne pour s'installer en avant, là où on voit le mieux le tableau. Il a peut-être perdu une année en voyageant, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il est un moins bon élève qu'avant.

Les yeux verts ne le lâchent pas de tout le cours. À la fin, ils l'attendent à la sortie du local et les joues de Castiel, intimidées par toute cette attention soudaine, virent au rouge au moment même où son épaule frôle celle de l'inconnu.

Profitant de cette proximité, les yeux se penchent vers Cassie et lui murmurent une phrase toute simple, et pourtant celle-ci sonne davantage comme une invitation à une aventure qui ne finira probablement pas bien qu'à une proposition innocente.

– Dean Winchester, à votre service.


End file.
